


Be my valintine, Doofus? Seduce me fanfic Mika/reader x Sam

by AuthorWannabe



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: Sam wakes up to discover it’s valentine’s day. He doesn’t really care, but SOMEONE does (coughcoughMika)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Valentines day!

Sam trudged to the dining room, still heavy with sleep.  
“Mornin…” He lazily told his brothers.  
“Sam, did you forget what day it is today?” asked James. Sam cocked his head to the side in confusion, wondering what event he could’ve possibly forgotten.  
“It’s not anyone’s birthday is it?”  
James sighed, and rolled his eyes at his brother.  
“Oh my god, Sam. It’s Valentine’s day!”  
“Oh. that’s it?” asked Sam in slight relief.  
“What do you mean, ‘Oh that’s it.’?” Matthew Said, dropping his voice an octave to mock Sam’s.  
“I dunno. It just doesn’t seem like that big of a deal.”  
“It is a big deal!” Matthew argued.  
“I have to agree with him.” replied Erik, “The princess explained this morning. It’s a holiday about lovers showing their affection towards each other. They give each other chocolates, gifts and ask them to be there ‘valentine’.”  
“It does sound like a very cute holiday.”James agreed.  
“Seems kinda commerical if you ask me.” Sam grumbled.  
“Well, Mika sure seemed excited.” Said Matthew.  
“Oh yes! You should have seen her, she had the most adorable sparkle in her eye.” Erik cheerily exclaimed.  
Sam was starting to wish he had woke up a little sooner. He would’ve loved to see that silly grin of hers.  
“She was a bit deflated when she didn’t get to see you this morning.” said James.  
“Where is she?” Sam asked.  
“Naomi and Suzu came to pick her up, like usual.” explained Matthew.  
Sam groaned.  
If only I had woke up sooner. He thought to himself.  
“She was thinking of you.” Damien spoke up, causing his brothers, and especially Sam, to look over at him.  
“What?” asked a confused Sam.  
“While she was explaining Valentine’s day. Talking about romance and such, Her mind was on you.” He clarified. “I didn’t want to embarrass her but I thought you might want to know…”  
Sam groaned for a second time, feeling guilty he had missed seeing Mika on a day that was obviously important to her.  
“Sam I know you may think this holiday is a bit advertorial, but isn’t there at least one person you want to show your appreciation for?” asked James.  
Sam thought it over for a second before getting up and grabbing his coat.  
“I’m going out.” He said.  
“Were?” asked Matthew, when he was halfway out the door.  
“Out.” Sam repeated, shutting the door behind him.  
♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥  
I was walking to the exit of the school with my two friends, Naomi and Suzu by my side. It had been a particular normal day at school, apart from some pink, red, and white decorations and couples being more lovey dovey than usually.  
“So any of you got plans for tonight?” I asked.  
“Unfortunately, No.” Said Naomi, a bit crestfallen.  
“Flying Solo.” Said Suzu, nonchalantly. “What about you Anderson? Anything goin’ on?”  
“I don’t think so.” I sighed.  
I hadn’t been able to concentrate much today. No matter how hard I tried to focus, my thoughts drifted to Sam.  
His emerald green eyes.Tousled brown hair. His cocky smirk. His sleeveless green shirt and vest that show off his muscles…  
Nope! Don’t go there, thoughts!  
I couldn’t stop thinking about the incubus and how I wanted to be with him right now. Why though? Was it because of the day? Was love truly in the air and infecting my thoughts?  
While I was spacing off, I snapped back to reality as Suzu smugly said,  
“Thinking about someone, Anderson?”  
“N-no!” I said, defiantly. The blush on my cheeks not helping me with my argument.  
“Aaaw! You totally are!” Naomi said, blissfully.  
“Naomi! Not you too!” I complained.  
“Come on girl, who you thinkin about?” Suzu asked, Nudging me with her elbow.  
“Nobody! Definitely not Sam.”  
Shit. Shit. why did I say that?  
Suzu let out a small ‘ooooo’ sound, while Naomi beamed.  
“Whatever.” I said, opening the doors into the school parking lot.  
“I think it’s sweet!” Naomi cooed.  
“You know how to pick ‘em, Anderson.”  
I exhaled thinking about him yet again.  
“Yeah…I wanted to give him a gift I got for him, but I didn’t get to see him before I left this morning.”  
“That bites.” said Suzu.  
“It’s okay. I can give it to him when I get home.”  
“Or you could give it to him right now.” said Naomi, looking straight ahead at something.  
“What are you-”  
I followed her gaze to see a certain familiar brunette leaning against a car. He looked over at me, blushed, then looked away, waving.  
Typical Sam.  
“Well, I think we ought to leave you to alone.” Naomi smiled.  
“Thanks. See you tomorrow!” I said, walking over to Sam.  
“Get it on girl!” Suzu shouted after me, before running off with Naomi.  
I shook my head, and started jogging over to him. When I was standing in front of him he walked a little ways toward me.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, his face growing redder. He finally jerked his head sideways, and shoved a hastily wrapped present towards me.  
“What is this?” I asked.  
“Just open it.” He instructed me.  
I looked to the tag. In Sam’s sloppily handwriting, it said:  
To: Doofus. From: Sam.  
I took off the wrapping paper to find a tin heart box and a signed rise of the phoenix CD.  
I smiled brightly, looking up a him.  
“When did-”  
“I got it a while ago and I knew you’d like it. I was wondering when I should give it to you,  
and…I guess now works.” he rubbed the back of his head, looking down and trying to avoid my gaze.  
I opened the tin heart box to see some messily dipped chocolate covered strawberries.  
“I know may not be as good as Matthew when it comes to baking or cooking, but I know you like sweet shit, so…I tried. It’s probably not going to taste very good but-”  
Before he could continue, I took one of chocolate coated berries and popped it into my mouth. I practically moaned in bliss at the flavor, effectively shutting him up.  
“It’s so good!” I exclaimed.  
“Really…?” asked Sam, finally looking towards me.  
I took advantage of his action and picked another strawberry.  
“Definitely. You should try one.” I said.  
“Wha-” Before he could protest, I slipped the berry past his lips into his mouth. My lips stretched out into a smug smirk as his blush grew darker.  
He bit down, chewed and swallowed.  
“I guess it’s pretty good.” he cleared his throat and continued.  
“A-anyway I wanted to ask…will you be my valentine…or whatever?”  
I blushed and beamed at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him for being so darn sweet.  
“Of course you dork!”  
He chuckled before hugging me back.  
“Doofus…” he murmured.  
“Oh! By the way!” I jumped back and slung my backpack to my front, unzipping it.  
He cocked an eyebrow at me, confused at what I was doing, before I pulled out a present with a little bow on it.  
“I got you something, too!” I said, handing it to him.  
His eyes widened in surprise, before gingerly taking it from my grasp.  
“You…didn’t have to get me anything, Doofus.”  
“Just open it!” I said, excitedly.  
He rolled his eyes and ripped off the wrapping paper. When he saw what was inside, he chuckled, and turned it so it was facing me.  
“Seriously?”  
I had gotten him a little Freddy Fazbear plush from the game Five Nights at Freddy’s.  
“What?” I asked, innocently. “I saw it, and I immediately thought of you.”  
He rolled his eyes, still smiling, and faced it towards him again. Upon further inspection, he noticed a little silver tag I had taped to the plush’s bowtie.  
“What is this?” he said, pulling it off the plush bear.  
It was a dog tag, similar to the one he wore, but it had some text ingrained in it.  
I love you so much, Aomaris.  
Sam stared at the tag, mouth slightly agape.  
“I-I know you already wear a dog tag but…Well…I thought-well, I just- I mean, if you don’t-” He didn’t let me finish.  
He immediately, linked the tag to the chain around his neck and kissed me. I gasped, but it was swallowed up by his mouth.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck as he rested his hands on either side of my head.  
At that moment I didn’t care about anything else other than then Sam in front of me. The world could’ve ended, right then, right there, and I wouldn’t have given two shits.  
All I cared about was my mouth moving gently with his, his tongue dancing with mine.  
Eventually though, we both parted, panting slightly. How did he manage to make every kiss we shared so magical? Or, was that just how it felt to kiss the one you love?  
He rested his forehead against mine, and in a voice barely above a whisper, he said, “I love you. You know that right? I love you so damn much. Ya Doofus.”  
“I love you, too Aomaris. Always have, always will.”  
We stayed like that for a bit, smiling while our foreheads touched. Eventually we pulled apart, and Sam pulled me toward the car.  
“Come on, I’ve got one more surprise waiting for you at home.”  
“Aw, why can’t you just give it to me now?” I whined.  
He looked at me for a second or two, before pulling me closer to him.  
“I guess I could give it to you right now, doofus. Would you like that?” he whispered huskily. his eyes, staring into mine, had grown dark with lust.  
“N-nevermind! I can wait until we get home!” I tried not to let my voice go to high as I spoke.  
“That’s what I thought. Now come on.” he chuckled. With that we both got into the car and drove home. I couldn’t wait until we got home.

**Author's Note:**

> So: I’ve developed a bad habit at leaving my fics at smut cliffhangers and not finishing them. But I might just write a continuation to this one.  
> OrnotIdon’tknowwritingsmutkindagivesmeanxiety


End file.
